An Over-Enthused Follower
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Gai can't seem to get enough of seeing Kakashi and Sakura together, so he begins to follow them around.


"Hey, want to go get some lunch?" Kakashi asked his pink hair fiancée as she stood in front of her tall mirror, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her slender body. Looking at Kakashi through the mirror, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course. How fancy are you feeling? Dressy or casual?" She mused as she walked into her closet and began looking through her clothes, hand on her chin.

"I'm feeling pretty casual. I don't feel like fighting with that damn suit." He grumbled, causing Sakura to chuckle softly. Shaking her head, she settled on a beige oversized pullover her mother bought her and a pair of light blue cutoff shorts. She carefully pulled the pullover over her towel wrapped hair after clasping on a black lace bra and matching panties Kakashi got her as an anniversary present.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he watched her get ready for their date. Sitting on the bed, he stared at her, completely mesmerized that a lethal creature with a heart of gold and the softest touch would agree to spend the rest of her life with him. It took some convincing, though, to get Tsunade and Sakura's parents to approve of him proposing. Kakashi shuttered at the memory of Tsunade throwing an unopened bottle of sake at his head when he asked her for her permission.

Shaking his head, Kakashi focused his attention back to Sakura. She was taking the towel off her head and running her fingers through her hair. Kakashi loved how long she had let it get. After the war, she became head of hospital full time, which meant she could grow it out without worrying about it being used against her. She even taught Kakashi how to braid it.

With a content sigh, Sakura walked out of the closet and kissed Kakashi's cheek before walking back into the bathroom. Kakashi smiled as she turned to face him, her face still flushing lightly at the sight of his maskless features. He still teases her about how red she gets, he finds it absolutely adorable.

"Kashi," she called softly. "I hope you didn't tell Gai about our date."

Kakashi's smile faltered as she narrowed her eyes at him. Gai was the first to know about their relationship and was constantly fawning over them. When he wasn't taking pictures of them, he was shouting at the civilians about how happy he was that his eternal rival has found love.

Every time, Sakura wants to shout at him to stop, to leave them alone. Kakashi only shrugs and ignores him, even as Gai wraps his arms around the both of them _crying_ about his happiness for them. Sakura was growing tired of it.

"Not particularly," he paused, watching her put her brush down on the counter. "But he may have heard Genma making the reservation."

"Damn it, Kakashi!" Sakura groaned as Kakashi sighed. "I swear if he takes one picture of us, I will put that camera somewhere it shouldn't be."

"RIVAL!" Gai shouted as he threw his arm in the air, waving at the couple enthusiastically. Sakura's grip on Kakashi's hand tightened considerably as he approached them. Kakashi winced before using his other hand to caress the top of her hand. "It'll be okay." He whispered before Gai stopped in front of them, his beaming smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, Rival, are you two on a date?! How heartwarming!" He gushed. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly as she smiled up at him.

"We are. Now if you wouldn't mind, we have a reservation-"

"Sakura-chan!" He suddenly shouted before falling to his knees in front of her in a formal bow. "I thank you for mending my eternal rival's broken heart." He spoke sincerely.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, eyes wide at the green spandex man before her. "Umm,"

"Gai, we really need to go." Kakashi interrupted, sensing Sakura's sudden panic.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" He quickly stood and brushed himself off. "Please, enjoy your date." He smiled before taking off at full speed in the opposite direction of the restaurant.

"Finally," Sakura whispered to herself as she relaxed some. Avoiding Kakashi's curious gaze, she lead them to the restaurant.

"That was delicious!" Sakura smiled up at Kakashi as they exited the restaurant. As she laced her fingers through Kakashi's, she paused. Tilting her head to the side, she scanned the area as her eyes narrowed.

"He's still here," She whispered.

"What?" Kakashi asked, looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Who's still here?"

"Gai!" She hissed. "I can hear him."

"He looked at her with a confused look as she continued to scan the area, her grip on his hand tightening-"

"Gai I am up to HERE WITH THIS!" She yelled at the garden in front of the restaurant. Kakashi hung his head after he finally spotted Gai's spandex suit through the bushes. "You need to stop following us! Let us live!" She continued.

"Gai, come on." Kakashi sighed. "That's enough."

They heard Gai sigh and stand from behind the bushes, leaves falling from his head as he raised his arms above his head in surrender.

"Alright, alright." He spoke before approaching them. "I apologize. I've just waited so long to see my rival happy."

Sakura sighed again, shaking her head. "Gai-sensei, when Kakashi and I first got together, it was fun to see you get worked up about us. But it's been two years." She groaned. "We're engaged now." Sakura held her left hand out for him to see her ring. A gorgeous silver band littered with pale pink diamonds and a gray opal.

"We aren't saying you can't be happy for us," Kakashi added. "just stop stalking us."

"I see," Gai nodded. "I got carried away, didn't I?" He chuckled uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "Yosh! I understand. I shall back off."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei." Sakura sighed before finally smiling. Looking up at Kakashi, she squeezed his fingers gently and took a small step back.

"We'll see you, alright?" Kakashi smiled and waved his hand over his head as he lead Sakura away from the small crowd that began to form after Sakura spotted Gai in the bushes.

"I can't believe he was narrating us." Sakura giggled after they got far enough away.

"I can't believe you finally yelled at him." He chuckled in return.

Blushing, Sakura looked away from him. She let her anger get the best of her, but saw that this time it had a positive affect.

"He'll be fine." She smiled. "Next time, be more discreet when you plan our dates."

"Maa, it's okay." He mumbled as they approached the door of their apartment.

"Wait," Sakura stopped walking and tugged on his hand.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, slowly taking his other hand off the doorknob and turning to face her.

"I was just thinking," she paused and looked away from him, uncertainty crossing her features.

"What is it?" He repeated softly, tipping her chin back with his free hand.

"It's just," She sighed before looking into his warm gray eyes. "He seems so much happier for us then anyone else. What if no one else approves still?"

Kakashi's widened his eyes as hers began to swim with tears. "Hey, hey don't cry baby." He spoke softly as he drew her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"You know that's not true." He said after a moment. "Your father was crying when we showed him your ring. He couldn't be happier. Same with your mother. Even Ino teared up." He chuckled softly when he heard her giggle.

"I know it's stupid," She sniffled. "I just wish everyone acted like it, but with half the stalking Gai did." She added with a soft laugh.

"I understand, love. It'll be okay." He smiled as he pulled out of the hug and pulled his mask down.

"Mhm," She hummed as he leaned down to softly kiss her lips.

"Thank you for being so good to me." Sakura whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"Always."


End file.
